Summer Heat!
by Ciero-Blue
Summary: It's summer and the heat is unbearable, and so the entire class decided to go to the beach to have fun and relax in the arms of the cool and crystal-like water, but our favorite blond brute and sly raven have another definition of 'fun'. Smut! -One-Shot- -Shizaya!-


**Title: Summer Heat!**

**Pairing: Shizuo x Izaya. Shizaya!**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: It's summer and the heat is unbearable, and so the entire class decided to go to the beach to have fun and relax in the arms of the cool and crystal-like water, but our favorite blond brute and sly raven have another definition of 'fun'. Smut!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara nor any of the characters used. The events that occurred here in this story did not happen in the manga, novel or anime (it's a shame though...) this story here is just the product of my mind which happened to be very colorful at the moment 8D**

**WARNING! WARNING!:**

**Smut smuttity smut~! And a tad bit of dirty talk 8D**

* * *

**_Shizuo's POV_**

_'Dammit! this heat is annoying!' _I thought as I wiped my forehead that was covered with sweat, the heat outside is unbearable and to top it off our air conditioning unit just had to take the day off! It's really hard to pay attention in class with this type of heat, and I bet the teacher is having a hard time explaining the lesson.

"Argh! I can't take this heat anymore!" We were surprised when our teacher snapped and slammed her hands on the desk, "that's it! Everyone go to your homes, pack up and ready yourselves! We're going to the beach!" The entire class was filled with joy at the news and wasted no time scurrying out of the classroom with their bags, even I was happy at the news that I don't have to worry about my brain overheating and end up exploding.

I made my way out of the classroom and headed towards my home, "ah you're home early dear" I heard my mom say as she peeked out from the kitchen, "well our teacher made us go home to pack our stuff for our trip to the beach" I heard a faint 'oh well have fun now' when I entered my room and closed the door behind me, I went to my closet and prepared two sets of clothes, sun block, toothbrush, trunks and etc.

After making sure I was prepared I descended down the stairs and said a small 'Ittekimasu' to my mom and she in turn said 'Itterasshai' in response. I stepped outside our house and proceeded to walk towards the school.

When I came about I saw everyone already stepping inside the bus, so I quickly made my way towards the bus and mumbled a small apology to my teacher. I looked around the bus and saw that every seat was vacant except one...

"Ah shizu-chan~ care to join me in our love seat~?" I felt my eyebrows twitch and my teeth grit, refraining from throwing izaya out of the window, "Heiwajima-kun sit down please" I turned around and gave my teacher a disbelieving look as I pointed to the flea, "Sit. Down" my hands turned to fist as I begrudgingly sat down on the same seat as my enemy, "Daww don't be so grumpy now shizu-chan~ I saved this seat especially for you~!" Izaya said as he latches onto my arm and snuggled, "the hell you damn flea!? Let go!" I said as I tried to get out of the vise grip izaya had made, "Nouuu~ I want shizu-chan~ and whoever takes shizu-chan from me~ will suffer pain and humiliation..." Izaya said darkly as he directed his gaze towards our classmates who immediately looked away from me and izaya, "shut up damn pest..." I said as I finally made him let go and I scooted to the far end of the seat. if this ride becomes longer than an hour I'm flipping this vehicle...

* * *

After suffering an annoying torture for one hour we finally arrived at the beach, and I couldn't be more happier with the fact that I don't have to spend the rest of the day with the louse, and of course I hate the fact the flea somehow manages to prove me wrong...

"what the hell are you doing here louse?!" I shouted angrily at the person sitting on the bed, "what do you mean by what am I doing here? Didn't mizuki-sensei tell us that we have to share rooms? it is either that you forgot or your brain can't even understand japanese or any language for that matter?" I grit my teeth in anger as tried my utmost best to contain that anger and prevent myself from lashing out at the flea, "...if you bother me all day I'll make sure to drown your sorry little ass" he feigned a hurt and surprised look and gave me a somewhat childish pout, "ouch... Shizu-chan... My ass isn't that small!" I arched an eyebrow as sat down on the bed and began crawling towards him, slightly surprised that he inched towards me, "oh? Is that so? How 'bout I try shoving something in that ass of yours" I grabbed his shoulders roughly and pressed his foreheads against mine, "and what would that be Shizun-chaan~?" I leaned in to whisper in his ear before pushing him on the bed a bit roughly than I intended too, he doesn't mind though, judging from that smirk in his face I think he enjoyed it, "do you wanna find out I-ZA-YA-Kuuun~?" I practically purred as my hand found it's way under his shirt, and I never thought that seeing the louse squirm underneath me feel so good.

"give me your best shot... Shizuo" and with that we sealed the deal with our lips meeting each other in a somewhat shy but passionate kiss, I found one of his nipples and tweaked it a bit, relishing the moans he let loose as our lips parted, I felt myself getting rather 'excited' and I'm sure the member in pants would agree. Never in my life have I thought about the possibility of me and my arch nemesis engaging activities that involve sexual intercourse, but right now I don't give shit.

I motioned izaya to lift up his arms so I could remove his shirt and he complied eagerly, after removing the piece of fabric I stared at beautiful body displayed in front of me, I don't have a reason to lie when it's the truth, though I would never say that out loud. Izaya has a body that matches a girl, just give him wide hips and breasts and he could easily pass for a female, but I hate to admit, I like the way it is, especially later when that pale skin is going to be covered with marks.

"Ngh~ Sh-shizu- ah!" He gasped when I dived to his chest and sucked on one of his nipples, "m-more..." He puts his hands on the back of my head and the action only encouraged me to continue, my left hand wondered to his left nipple and I pinched it lightly, "ah~ hah..." The moans he let loose are music to my ears and the member in my pants is getting harder with each passing minute, "Sh-shizu-" I stopped sucking on his nipples and settled for a kiss on his lips as my hand struggle with his belt, after I fully unbuckled him I took of his pants off and stared at the now half naked raven laying beneath me, his face flushed, his lips that always held that annoying smirk now parted slightly, and his eyes... Those velvet eyes looking at me with pure lust, I couldn't help but lick my lips.

I lowered my head until my mouth were inches apart from his still clothed crotch, I lowered my head more until my mouth met his hard member and I began to suck through the fabric, "AH~! Ngh~ shi-shizu-oh!" I stopped sucking only to look at him with a smirk, "you're so wet down here izaya-kuun~ as I recall we didn't even swim today right~?" 'Nor did we even leave the room as a matter-of-fact' he looked away and gave my hair a sharp tug, though it didn't hurt, "S-shut up protozo-AH!" He wasn't able to finish as I immediately continued my actions earlier.

"ah~! Shi-shizu-chan! S-stop teasing AH! J-just ngh~!"

"Tell me what you want I-ZA-YA, seeing as though I'm a protozoan, I need you to tell me what you want, or I won't be able to do it~" saying this things to the flea with such a seductive manner makes me feel out-of-character, but as I said, I don't give a shit nor a flying fuck.

"I-I want..."

"Hmm? You want what?"

"I-I want you t-to shove your dick up m-my ass and fuck the living daylights o-out of me"

I... Okay I wasn't expecting him to say THAT, just a simple 'I want you to fuck me' would be ok but he just had to say that! Not that I mind though

I finally removed the flea's last article of clothing before presenting him three fingers, he opened his mouth and sucked on my digits eagerly while I kept kissing and sucking his body, making sure to leave marks so that he wouldn't be able to take off his clothes later when he wants to go for a swim.

"S-shizu" he moaned as I pulled out the lathered fingers in his mouth before I pushed two of my fingers in his now exposed entrance.

"Ngh~!" He moaned as I pushed them deeper and deeper until I nicked something that made izaya go wild

"AHH~! T-there! Shizu- AH!" I kept thrusting my fingers in and out, making sure to hit that spot over and over until I had just about enough and pulled them out, I removed my member from my boxers and stroked it for awhile, spreading my pre-cum over my hardened length before positioning myself in front of izaya's puckered entrance.

I looked at izaya first and pushed in when he gave me a nod of approval, "Ngh! Ah.. Ah!" Izaya moaned as I pushed in deeper into him until I'm fully sheathed inside that wonderful and tight heat.

"Shizu-chan m-move" I nodded before I began to thrust in and out of him, slowly at first but when I saw that he's getting used to me I sped up. The bed accompanying our movements.

"Shi- ah! Ngh! Zu-Cha-AHN~! Hot! It's so hot ngh~" Izaya moaned as he wrapped his legs on my hips, making me go further down in him while his arm looped themselves around my neck, pushing me down till our lips met.

"Shizu-chan's ngh~ ah~! D-dick feels so- ngh~! Nyah~! G-good~ AH!" "Yeah your insides too, y-you ngh- are sucking in my cock"

"AH! Sh-Shizuo!" I smirked as he screamed, _'found it~'_ I pounded into him even harder making sure that I hit his 'special' spot with each thrust, my breathing became irregular as I felt a swirling sensation in my stomach and I know that izaya is feeling it too. I wrapped my free hand around izaya's cock and began pumping it, I want him to cum first.

"Shizu-Nyah~! Hah~! Haa! Ah!"

"Ngh izaya" his named escaped my lips as I felt him constrict around my length when he came onto my hand and his stomach.

I kept thrusting inside him but finding it very hard to hold back because the heat around me doubled and then I did it, I finally shoot my load inside izaya and I felt him shiver in delight.

I finally pulled out and collapsed next to him, still catching my breath.

I felt izaya snuggle closer to me and I don't have the energy to push him away.

"Mmm shizu-chan is damn good~ ne let's have another round~" he said as I finally turned to face him, sighing I pulled him closer to me and kissed the top of his forehead, "don't have enough time flea" and as if on cue there was a knock on our door

"Shizuo! Izaya! Come on the bus is leaving!"

"See?"

"Damn shinra"

I chuckled and began putting on my clothes but stopped when izaya hugged me from behind.

"Ne let's stay~ I'm to sore to move anyways"

Honestly I felt the same, but no not sore, more like tired so no harm done if we stay right? I'll just text mom later.

"Fine but you're paying for both of us"

"Sure~ as long as I get another taste of shizu-chan's dick"

I sighed and facepalmed, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Ok just saying that I'm not dead yet! :D I really couldn't find time to write! :( also I had a little accident when I was training for parkour and the doctor said I should take it easy, plus my parents won't allow me to use the internet for awhile ;-; (the depression I had wasn't helping ._.) but now, finally I can use it again! Huzzah! :D and so I decided to write this story!

It's my very first smut! So sorry if it seems like a failure and izaya and Shizuo end up being OOC at the end( .—.)/

Ah also I'm deciding to write a new fanfic! I have a poll set up so you dear readers can chose which fanfic I'll post next :D (all of it are shizaya! ( *-* )/ )

I know it's really selfish of me to ask this from you dear readers, especially since I haven't update in almost a month! But could you hit that button with the 'review' word and tell me your opinion on this story? It'll **REEEEEEAAAAALLLLLYYYY** make me happy! :D

The poll will be closing in 10 days after this story is published so vote now! (School is starting real soon and I doubt I'll be able to post it once it's started, so sorry for adding a dead line ._.)/

Thanks for reading this story minna! Really appreciated! ^^)/

See you guys in my other stories!

Ja Ne~!


End file.
